ICC Cricket World Cup 2017-18
Match summaries Group stage Group A Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR New Zealand 3 3 0 0 0 0 +2.172 South Africa 3 2 1 0 0 0 +0.473 Zimbabwe 3 1 2 0 0 0 -1.263 Canada 3 0 3 0 0 0 -0.692 23rd January 16:30 New Zealand 303/6 (50) v South Africa 259/8 (50) Kane Williamson 96 (98) Lungi Ngidi 3/44 (10) Hashim Amla 140* (141) Mitchell Santner 3/15 (8) New Zealand won by 44 runs South Africa won the toss and elected to field. 23rd January 17:30 Zimbabwe 89 (33.5) v Canada 55 (22.1) Craig Ervine 56* (81) A Pathmanathan 2/12 (3) Akash Gill 17 (47) Graeme Cremer 6/20 (6) Zimbabwe won by 34 runs Canada won the toss and elected to field. 25th January 16:30 Zimbabwe 58 (19.5 overs) Graeme Cremer 20 (33) Trent Boult 6/18 (9.5) v New Zealand 59/5 (8.1) Colin Munro 39* (25) Graeme Cremer 3/9 (4) New Zealand won by 5 wickets (with 251 balls remaining) New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. 26th January 16:30 South Africa 343/7 (50 overs) Faf du Plessis 109 (117) Akash Gill 3/53 (10) v Canada 300/9 (50 overs) Akash Gill 91 (100) K Rabada 4/67 (10) South Africa won by 43 runs Canada won the toss and elected to field. 27th January 16:30 South Africa 275/7 (50 overs) Quinton deKock 88 (88) Tendai Chatara 3/55 (10) v Zimbabwe 203 (47 overs) H Masakadza 90 (102) Imran Tahir 5/40 (9) South Africa won by 72 runs South Africa won the toss and elected to bat 27th January 16:30 Canada 244/6 (50 overs) Akash Gill 99* (76) Adam Milne 4/42 (10) v New Zealand 245/1 (44.3 overs) Colin Munro 160* (112) Akash Gill 1/24 (3) New Zealand won by 9 wickets (with 33 balls remaining) Canada won the toss and elected to bat. Group B Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR Ireland 3 2 1 0 0 4 +0.148 Sri Lanka 3 2 1 0 0 2 +1.773 West Indies 3 1 2 0 0 0 -0.794 Pakistan 3 1 2 0 0 0 -0.853 24th January 16:30 Sri Lanka 103 (23.2 overs) v Pakistan 104/3 (19.2 overs) Kusal Mendis 38 (60) Hasan Ali 4/13 (8.2) Fakhar Zaman 50* (57) Thisara Perera 2/26 (4) Pakistan won by 7 wickets (with 184 balls remaining) Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. 25th January 16:30 West Indies'284/9 (50 overs) Jason Holder 70 (72) A McCarthy 5/33 (10) v '''Ireland'285/6 (48.4 overs) Paul Stirling 102 (86) Alzarri Joseph 2/42 (10) '''Ireland won by 4 wickets (with 8 balls remaining) West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. 26th January 16:30 Pakistan 290/6 (50 overs) Babar Azam 133 (109) Paul Stirling 3/70 (10) v Ireland 291/4 (49.1 overs) Ed Joyce 111* (76) M Hafeez 2/39 (8) Ireland won by 6 wickets (with 5 balls remaining) Ireland won the toss and elected to field. 26th January 16:30 West Indies 187 (48.4 overs) J Mohammed 60 (62) A Dananjaya 5/22 (8) v Sri Lanka 191/2 (36.1 overs) Upul Tharanga 98* (100) Jason Holder 1/19 (7) Sri Lanka won by 8 wickets (with 77 balls remaining) West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. The match was reduced to 49 overs per side due to a delay in start. West Indies were knocked out from the Super League as a result of this match. 29th January 16:30 Ireland'112 (29.4 overs) Ed Joyce 57 (58) N Pradeep 4/16 (7) v '''Sri Lanka'113/2 (19 overs) Kusal Mendis 58 (30) Boyd Rankin 1/17 (5) '''Sri Lanka won by 8 wickets (with 186 balls remaining) Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. 31st January 16:30 Pakistan'''260/8 (50 overs) Sarfaraz Ahmed 70 (91) Jason Holder 3/30 (9) v '''West Indies 261/6 (49.5 overs) Chris Gayle 100 (111) M Amir 3/32 (9.5) West Indies won by 4 wickets (with 1 ball remaining) West Indies won the toss and elected to field, Group C Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR India 3 3 0 0 0 6 +4.090 Namibia 3 2 1 0 0 2 -0.010 Australia 3 1 2 0 0 2 -2.030 Kenya 3 0 3 0 0 0 -2.050 24th January 16:30 India 458/4 (50 overs) v Namibia 233 (45.3 overs) Rohit Sharma 188 (142) S Burger 2/57 (10) Lohan Louwrens 89 (58) B Kumar 5/30 (8.3) India won by 225 runs India won the toss and elected to bat. 24th January 16:30 Australia 396/3 (50 overs) Aaron Finch 174 (138) A Chidambaran 2/66 (9) v Kenya 213/4 (50 overs) Thomas Ochieng 68 (99) Pat Cummins 2/17 (10) Australia won by 183 runs Australia won the toss and elected to bat. 26th January 16:30 India 301/9 (50 overs) MS Dhoni 83* (82) Adam Zampa 4/54 (10) v Australia 117 (28.1 overs) Steve Smith 49 (66) B Kumar 7/39 (8.1) India won by 184 runs India won the toss and elected to bat. 26th January 16:30 Namibia 194 (46 overs) Eben vanWyk 79 (90) Aveet Desai 5/20 (10) v Kenya 172 (48.1 overs) Aman Gandhi 80 (91) Petrus Burger 7/50 (9.1) Namibia won by 22 runs Kenya won the toss and elected to field. At one stage, Namibia were 2/6, which is the lowest score after the fall of six wickets. Namibia were '''9/6 '''after 10 overs, which is the lowest score in the first powerplay of an ODI. 28th January 16:30 Australia 200 (43.1 overs) Travis Head 108 (80) Lohan Louwrens 7/51 (9.1) v Namibia 202/4 (45 overs) Lohan Louwrens 90 (79) Josh Hazlewood 2/28 (8) Namibia won by 6 wickets (with 30 balls remaining) Namibia won the toss and elected to field. India '''and '''Namibia '''qualified for the Super League as a result of this match, and '''Australia '''were knocked out. 28th January 17:30 '''India 353/8 (50 overs) Virat Kohli 141 (120) Aman Gandhi 4/24 (5) v Kenya 185 (49.3) Aman Gandhi 86 (133) B Kumar 5/11 (10) India won by 168 runs India won the toss and elected to bat Group D Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR England 1 1 0 0 0 2 +9.202 Afghanistan 1 1 0 0 0 0 +0.511 Bangladesh 1 0 1 0 0 0 -0.511 Papua New Guinea 1 0 1 0 0 0 -9.202 24th January 16:30 Bangladesh 191 (46.3 overs) Mushfiqur Rahim 76 (79) Mujeeb Zadran 6/17 (8) v Afghanistan 192/7 (44.2 overs) Ikhtar Ali 100* (112) Shakib Al-Hasan 4/11 (7) Afghanistan won by 3 wickets (with 34 balls remaining) Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. 26th January 16:30 Papua New Guinea'118 (35.3 overs) O Sam 44 (92) Mark Wood 4/22 (10) v '''England'119/0 (9.3 overs) Jason Roy 79* (28) James Tau 0/15 (1) '''England won by 10 wickets (with 243 balls remaining) England won the toss and elected to field. 28th January 16:30 Bangladesh v England India won the toss and elected to field. The match was reduced to 48 overs per side due to fog. 30th January 16:30 Papua New Guinea v Afghanistan India won the toss and elected to field. The match was reduced to 48 overs per side due to fog. 1st February 16:30 England v Afghanistan India won the toss and elected to field. The match was reduced to 48 overs per side due to fog. 1st February 17:00 Bangladesh v Papua New Guinea India won the toss and elected to field. The match was reduced to 48 overs per side due to fog. Knockouts Plate knockouts 13th-place playoff Plate playoff semi-finals Plate quarter-finals Plate semi-finals Plate final C3 Australia 265/7 B4 West Indies 108 B4 West Indies C3 D4 Papua New Guinea A3 A3 Zimbabwe 145 D4 Papua New Guinea 112 B3 Pakistan 267/9 C4 Kenya 170 C4 Kenya B3 15th-place playoff A4 Canada D3 11th-place playoff D3 Bangladesh 323/6 A4 Canada 200/9 Super League 5th-place playoff Super League playoff semi-finals Super League quarter-finals Super League semi-finals Final C1 India 342/8 B2 Sri Lanka 273 B2 Sri Lanka B2 B1 Ireland D2 A1 New Zealand 181/4 D2 Afghanistan 180 A2 C2 D1 England 295/7 A2 South Africa 269 D2 Afghanistan D1 7th-place playoff A2 South Africa B1 3rd-place playoff A1 B1 Ireland 60 C1 C2 Namibia 61/4